Missing Puzzle
by scarlet everdeen
Summary: Tahun-tahun berlalu setelah surat itu dikirimkan Near melalui angin di sela-sela dedaunan, kini... Giliran Near yang mendapatkan surat, dari seseorang. Siapa? -Sekuel of Mother- Hub. cerita tidak terlalu erat. -Request from Megumi Tsunayoshi- RnR, CnC?


Hai… I'm coming back! Ini sekuel Mother! Satu, DON'T KILL ME… Gila… Dipublish-nya telat dua bulan, lebih malahhh! Ah gila, dua bulan kena WB tingkat akut~. Udah deehh… Thanks to Karen a.k.a Megumi Tsunayoshi atas rikuesnya. XD

**Missing Puzzle**

**By: Athenne Thalia**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**.**

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Family / Angst

**Character(s):** Near

.

**Warning: **Semi-Canon, timeline berubah terus, Normal POV, etc.

.

Salju kembali menerpa jalanan New York. Salju yang sama setiap tahunnya. Dan Near, berdiam dalam markas rahasia SPK, New York, United States of America, memikirkan kasus yang terjadi beberapa tahun belakangan ini, terutama fenomena yang awalnya terjadi di Jepang, kemunculan Kira – sang Dewa Kematian, yang bahkan menyebabkan kematian L, detektif terhebat di seluruh penjuru dunia beberapa tahun lalu. Dan kini, dua orang penerus telah berupaya melawan Kira. Nate River dan Mihael Keehl. Duo terhebat dalam sejarah setelah L.

Balok-balok penyusun kembali tersusun membentuk komponen kota kecil yang utuh. Puzzle-puzzle berserakan dalam ruangan yang cukup luas. Near menyusun puzzle-puzzle yang ada tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Ribuan gambar terbentang, acara televisi dunia yang menyiarkan perkembangan-perkembangan kasus terus ribut berbicara, dan Near masih diam sambil menyusun setiap kepingan puzzle itu. Dirinya tak memikirkan apapun selain kasus KIRA yang mengisi sebagian besar dimensi dalam otak jenius pemuda albino yang berusia sembilan belas tahun itu.

Tepat jam delapan malam, beberapa saluran televisi mulai mengganti perkembangan kasus dengan even-even yang sebentar lagi tiba. Ornamen-ornamen menghiasi setiap sudut pertokoan daerah New York. Deringan-deringan suara Sinterklas untuk dongeng anak-anak dibunyikan. Celotehan-celotehan anak-anak kembali terngiang. Suasana biasa untuk setiap tahunnya. Tapi tahun ini ada yang sedikit berbeda.

Near menatap beberapa saluran yang sedang menayangkan misa Natal, meliputkan persiapan-persiapan Natal. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kasus, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Ada bagian dalam otaknya yang mendesak ingin diingat. Tekanan yang begitu kuat hingga Near mulai goyah konsentrasinya. Satu lagi, ego dari bocah itu masih menang. Near menekan segala jenis bentuk pikiran yang mengganggu. Dan itu, hanya berjalan sementara. Memori-memori yang terkubur beberapa tahun silam ingin melayang dalam kepala pemuda itu. Sayangnya kepingan-kepingan puzzle masih menunggu untuk disatukan. Kekeraskepalaan dari Near kembali menang. Dan sekarang, tekanan-tekanan itu semakin kuat. Bayangan-bayangan mulai mendatangi seakan itu adalah halusinasi, namun tidak, itu hanyalah kepingan puzzle memori yang memohon untuk diingat barang sejenak.

Near menghembuskan nafas cukup keras sehingga bisa didengar oleh dirinya yang berada dalam ruangan itu sendiri. Kasus demi kasus telah memakan sebagian ruang otaknya hampir tak bersisa ditengah kejeniusan yang ditimpakan padanya sejak dini. Otaknya berputar demi mencari penyelesaian pada kasus KIRA itu. Mengapa segalanya terasa harus segera berakhir? Agar tak ada korban lagi, ya, memang. Bukankah L juga korban dari sang Kira, sang dewa kematian itu? Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Near mengunci secara tidak langsung kepingan puzzle memori yang memohon untuk diingat itu. Fantasi, hal itu yang dianggap Near sekarang. Dan kenyataannya adalah seluruh dunia bergantung pada L palsu dan dirinya serta Mello untuk menghentikan Kira secepatnya.

Kini, setahun berlalu. Kasus KIRA telah selesai sepenuhnya. Light – L palsu, sang Kira, telah tiada. Dan kini, Near, menyandang nama detektif kelas atas. Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan oleh tak sedikit orang yang terpaksa menjadi korban. Mello, Matt dan Soichiro Yagami contohnya. Mereka telah pergi meninggalkan dunia selamanya kan? Itu fakta yang benar-benar fakta, tidak diragukan karena begitu kenyataannya, begitu pahit layaknya empedu yang disentuhkan kepada indra pengecap. Mengapa mereka pergi begitu cepat? Walau pada akhirnya nyawa dibalas nyawa. Kira telah tiada. Selamanya.

Near kembali berada di ruangan yang sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Tumpukan televisi, arsip-arsip dokumen, surat-surat kembali bertumpuk dalam ruangan itu. Sama pula, hari ini, malam Natal. Pandangan Near tidak melayang kemanapun, terfokus pada tumpukan permintaan dari klien penting. Dokumen pun tak luput. Namun tak diketahui bahwa ada satu amplop yang luput sama sekali di sudut.

Near mengerjakan satu demi satu pekerjaan dengan cepat dan tanggap. Topengnya sebagai L kedua yang sesungguhnya atau N, detektif yang terhebat dengan intelijen tinggi. Andalan FBI dan CIA sebagai detektif yang membantu kasus mereka yang tergolong semakin menjadi-jadi.

27 Desember 2010

Euforia tahun baru mulai terasa. Sudut-sudut mulai dipenuhi oleh tulisan dan ucapan "Happy New Year" dan semacamnya. Near berjalan perlahan di pinggiran kota New York, di daerah pertokoan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Harum pai apel yang hangat menguar dari kedai, wangi kopi yang baru saja diseduh juga menusuk indra penciuman ditengah dinginnya musim dingin tahun 2010. Bahkan waktu itu sempat ada badai salju yang melanda. Untunglah bukan New York salah satu sasaran dari dampak perubahan iklim itu.

Tampak tak ada yang menarik, Near memutuskan pergi kembali, ke ruangan yang biasa mengurungnya dalam ribuan lembar permohonan, surat, dokumen dan ratusan channel berita.

Dalam markas SPK yang dijadikan kantor oleh Near. Amplop biru tergeletak di meja, begitu saja. Tanpa ada siapapun yang memindahkan dengan sepengetahuan Near. Mungkin Ryuk yang memindahkan, tapi entah… Hanya yang melihat yang tahu.

Penasaran – Near mengambilnya dan membukanya. Amplop itu begitu lusuh. Sepertinya sudah ditulis bertahun-tahun silam. Dan ada selembar surat didalamnya. Dari siapa? Surat itu tak ada nama pengirim dan juga alamatnya…

_Dear Nate River…_

_Kenalkan, aku Nathalie Eliza River, atau mungkin seseorang yang seharusnya dipanggil ibu olehmu. Maafkan ibu, nak… Ibu terpaksa memberimu pada panti asuhan itu. Kau tahu, hari itu, ibu harus meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya?. Memang berat, saat itu tentu ibu juga memikirkanmu, namun memilih dari dua pilihan sulit itu memang benar-benar membuat dilema. Terkadang memang ada persoalan yang sulit dimengerti. Dan apa yang dapat dimengerti seorang bayi mungil yang baru berusia tiga bulan? Baru tiga bulan melihat sebagian kecil dunia ini? Nak, kuharap kau mengerti. Ini memang salah, ibu akui. Jujur, ibu mana yang mau berpisah dengan anaknya… Dan sekarang, ibu akan berkisah apa yang terjadi waktu itu, hal yang singkat namun memukul. Ini memang bukan dongeng anak kecil, dan ibu yakin kau sudah terlalu besar untuk didongengi, walau ibu tak pernah mendongeng sebelum kau tidur._

_Waktu itu ayahmu meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil di New York. Dan tinggal ibu sendirian. Bersama kau… Waktu itu usiamu dua bulan. Ditengah kecelakaan itu, ayahmu meninggalkan sesuatu. Suatu kasus berbahaya. Melibatkan nyawamu. Dan, kau tahu, taruhan dari orang tersebut itu nyawa sekeluarga. Ibu tahu ayahmu bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkan nyawa kita semua ke tangan orang lain. Memang, kasus itu sangat penting, dan batas akhir penyelesaian itu sembilan belas November, di tahun saat kau lahir. Dan, itu saat kau berusia 3 bulan dan berarti hanya ada satu bulan untuk menyelesaikan itu. Entah waktu itu ibu tak pernah tahu apa ibu bisa menyelesaikannya atau tidak. Demi keselamatanmu, ibu membawamu ke panti asuhan itu, Wammy's House di London, Inggris sementara ibu menyelesaikan masalah itu. Memang awalnya hanya sementara, tapi ibu rasa akan permanen, selamanya. Ibu tak sanggup menyelesaikan hal itu. Benar-benar, bahkan sampai FBI turun tangan. Untunglah kawanan mafia itu berhasil diselesaikan oleh seorang detektif baru, L. Detektif yang menggantikan ayahmu. Pasti kau bertanya-tanya "mengapa", mengapa ibu sempat-sempatnya menulis surat? Nyawa ibu memang selamat saat berada dalam kasus itu, tapi ibu mengidap Leukemia. Stadium akhir. Dan ibu sadar, kalau ibu tak kan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi. Dokter mendiagnosa usia ibu tinggal dua minggu. DUA MINGGU penuh penyiksaan batin yang menggila saja. Ibu harap kau tidak menganggap ibu adalah wanita yang tidak perhatian. Memang, bodoh sekali ibu. Tapi ibu masih menyayangimu sampai kapanpun._

_Near… Nate River, anakku tersayang… Jika kau berkenan maukah kau mengunjungi ibu? Roh ibu telah tiada pasti saat kau membaca surat ini, tapi maukah kau hanya sekedar berkunjung pada makam ibu di Clementy's Cemetery, New York? Permintaan bodoh memang… Sudahlah abaikan saja. Ibu harap kau selalu baik-baik saja di dunia._

_With Love,_

_Mother – Nathalie Eliza River_

Surat itu digenggam erat oleh Nate River. Air mata kembali merebak setelah sekian lama. Rasanya jauh lebih perih daripada melihat orang-orang tak bersalah meninggal demi keadilan dunia yang sesungguhnya, bukan yang diciptakan oleh KIRA, sang dewa kematian. Seorang Nate River menangis? Baiklah, sebuah hal yang luar biasa ganjil jika dilihat kenyataannya. Detektif berkode "N" itu meluapkan segala emosi yang tertahan di dada, melepaskan seluruh memori baik, buruk maupun gila untuk dibayangkan dalam suasana ini. Mendadak ia ingin keluar kembali, bukan menikmati suasana tahun baru atau apapun, tetapi mengunjungi Clementy's Cemetery, mengunjungi orang yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan, bertaruh nyawa untuknya, melindunginya dan memberinya cinta. Near merasa ia bagaikan orang bodoh, terbodoh di dunia yang tak pernah merasakan cinta itu berdesir dalam setiap milliliter darah dalam pembuluh darahnya, berdetak dalam setiap detak jantungnya dan dalam setiap hembusan nafas itu ada cinta. Cinta dari kedua orangtuanya.

Kini Near terpaku menatap dua gundukan tanah. Makam itu terawat dengan baik. Bunga lily putih masih diam menunggu untuk diberikan. Entah keajaiban apa ia bisa menemukan bunga lily putih itu. Hingga akhirnya… Near berjongkok untuk memberikan bunga pada kedua pusara itu. Ukiran huruf pada nisan tampak jelas, _Nathalie Eliza River – 22 December 1969-19 December 1991_ dan _Erick Mathias River – 12 July 1968-19 October 1991_. Dan air mata Near kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pusara orang yang sangat mencintainya. Kepingan puzzle memori kembali. Tidak lagi hilang.

**THE END

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **ASTAGAAAA….! Atas dasar apa gitu saya bikin cerita super duper extra gajeeeee…. #nangis kejer. Mana telat pula… (KAREEEENN... MAAFKAN AKU! *jeduk2in kepala ke tembok* yaa… walau telat, boleh minta review, critic and comment?

~Arigatou Gozaimasu~


End file.
